Friend or Foe
by kagome-kogas-dream-date
Summary: Pheonia would do anything for love.. even die. She sets on a journey and finds that her true love is following her. They begin there trek, but something happens that produces doubt in Pheonia. Is her true love planning something behind her back...?
1. Prologue

By: kagomekogasdreamdate

A/N: Hello. This fic. is about a young human and her travels. And the many friends and foes that she meets along the way. I've only written the prologue because I want to know if this interests anyone and if it is good enough to continue on. Please read and review. I would appreciate this deeply. May Tyr guide your steps!

Friend or Foe

Prologue:

The sun was rising as I left the town of Belbamora. I looked back on Belbamora and smiled. I was leaving a town that had bored me for many years. I had come because it was in need of assistances in fighting against its neighboring town. But its dull buildings and weak structures were built over cursed land that would crumble if any intense attack was forced upon it. I pulled my cloak's hood up and looked away from Belbamora. I slowly walked passed an old location marker. It read: North to Belbamora, South to Kelna, East to Delbamora, and West to Apoca. I was headed to Delbamora, the sister town of Belbamora. I looked east and took a deep breath. As I set east, I watched the sun slowly pass over me. My long trek was just beginning. I traveled through many difficult obstacles, but as I walked close to the snowy mountains, I could hear a faint noise. I could tell it was a water fall from the faint rush of water and the fresh smell of mist in the air. I set up camp at the water fall. Sipping from the falls, I had an eerie feeling as if someone was watching me.

"Stupid birds..." I didn't want this 'person' to know I knew he was here.

I thought for a moment and decided to take a refreshing bath in the falls. I searched for a group of rocks nearby and watched the camp as I removed my clothing. As I slowly walked into the water, I squinted, for it felt like thousands of knives plunging into my skin. I pulled out my braid as I watched my surroundings. My long blonde hair fell into the water as the ribbon left it. I dove into the water felling the cold rush of water on my pale skin. When I swam to the surface, I heard a splash and rushed to the shore and watched the waters.

"Hello? Show yourself, I know someone is there!" I pulled my sword into the water and waited for any sign of movement. After waiting a minute, I put my sword down and sighed. I had been so paranoid that I had jumped to conclusions.

"It was probably just a rock." I swam back to the middle of the fall and washed my hair.

I began to hum to the tune of my favorite song. I pulled my hand out from the water and looked at the pale wrinkled hand. I had been in the water to long. I looked up at the water falling from the rocks above when I felt fingers run through my hair. I quickly turned around.

A/N: I'm not sure if the way I'm writing is appealing to you and many others. Please review and give me as much advise as possible. Anyway, does this appeal to you so far? Remember to R&R!!


	2. Chapter One: Strangers

A/N: Hey! Well, I know this chapter is short.. but I'm getting everything ready for school. But at least I'm updating. Thanks for the reviews! R&R!

Friend or Foe

Chapter one:

I quickly turned around. A wide grin formed on my face. I ran my fingers through the stranger's hair as I smiled.

"You were going to leave me..." His face was full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry, but being the prince and all, I thought you wouldn't leave Belbamora." I missed him so much.

"Pheonia, I would leave my town for you. I don't want to stay there!" He smiled and caressed my chin.

"I missed you, Devin" I smiled and laughed." How did you find me?"

"I knew you were going to leave, so I left early. I saw you leave and I followed you." Devin smiled and we moved close. Our noses touched as we smiled at each other.

As my heart began to beat fast, he whispered in my ear," I love you Pheonia." Our lips touched as we swam in the falls. The taste of his lips made me warm in side. Our kiss was passionate and long. I could tell that he didn't want to move away. I didn't want to either. Finally, our lips parted. I then realized that I wasn't wearing anything and I my eyes widened.

"Oh... um sorry. I don't have any clothing on." I blushed as he smiled.

"...Either do I." He blushed also.

We turned our backs to each other. I didn't know what to do. "Um... are you going to travel with me?" I looked over my shoulder to see a ripple in the water. I couldn't see anything below the water. I sighed as I looked all around me. I then felt Devin's hand push along my back. From my lower back to my neck I could fell his warm, soft hand. I shivered as he put his other hand on my back. We had never done anything like this. For We were afraid that his parents would find us. His hands settled on my hips and rose along my side. I gently put my hands on his and turned around. He rose from the water and smiled. As we moved close our bodies touched and I put his hands on my back. I put my hands on his back and caressed along the middle. He began to gently kiss my neck as I smiled.

"I don't know if we should do this?" I didn't really want to stop, but what if someone was watching? I smiled and let him move down to my chest.

As I began to smile, I heard the bushes rustle. "We have to stop.... Someone's watching us..." I whispered as he froze.

We moved to the rock edge where I had left my clothing and pulled a cloth from my bag. I wrapped the cloth around Devin and myself. Our bodies touched as we froze, staring into each other's eyes. We moved close until our lips touched. Devin's lips were soft and warm. I was weak in the knees, but his grip kept me standing. I pulled away when I heard the sound of foot steps.

A/N: Sorry, I'm trying my best to have time to update more! The next chapter will be way longer! Thanks for reading! R&R!


	3. Chapter Two: Remember

A/N: I know… it's been a LONG time. I hope your still into this story. I had totally forgotten about this story. Well, hopefully you are still interested in finding out what will happen.

WARNING: THIS IS RATED R. SEXUAL CONTENT!

Friend or Foe

(( some animals can telepathically communicate. So, when you see…. 'Where are we?' … the '' mean the animal is speaking. And italic means thoughts of humans))

Chapter Two:

As we held each other tightly, I could sense the presence of a friend. A smile grew on my face as I looked to Devin.

"It's okay… I know who is following us." I raised my eyebrow and Devin smiled.

"Midnight, we know you're here! Come out!" Devin laughed as he saw two blue eyes.

A large, midnight blue panther elegantly came out from the bushes. Its shiny fur coat glistened as it slowly jump up onto a rock and sat comfortably on it.

'I scouted the area. No one is around for miles.' Her eyes flickered as she closed her eyes and purred.

"I should have known Midnight would follow us. I'm glad. We could use the company," I smiled as I looked into Devin's eyes.

He smiled as he quickly glanced over to Midnight and back to me. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he definitely wasn't thinking of leaving. His hand slowly glided along my thigh. He gently pulled my leg up to his hip and set me against the other side of the rock. He pressed his body against mine and whispered in my ear. My lips trembled, but not with fear. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Are you sure?" Devin's eyes were filled with excitement.

I pulled him close and kissed him. When the kiss broke, I looked around. Midnight was two rocks behind us. I could feel my body getting hot as I waited. Devin pulled my led higher and pressed himself into me as he caressed my thigh. My mouth slowly opened as I began to breathed louder. My body slowly started rubbing up and down the rock.

I whispered," Harder..." I gently put my hand on his cheek and smirked. The motion of my body became rougher as I whispered, "Harder…harder…as hard as you can, I'll tell you when it hurts."

Devin smiled as he started becoming rougher. Their motions were hard and they began to breath deeply. I closed my eyes as I felt a pleasure within me. Moaning surrounded the area around us. We both became hot as we pressed harder against each other.

"Pheonia, I can keep going…" His face sweating as he panted. I whispered in his ear as his eyes lit up.

"You've never been like this… but I like it…" Devin began thrusting as hard as he could. When he started to slow down, I looked into his eyes.

Later

"Pheonia, I love you…" Devin's face turned to me.

"I love you Devin," I smiled as I turned to the sky.

"I feel wonderful…" My eyes rested on his lips.

"As do I. We should bathe before we leave!" As Devin rose, I followed. He walked into the water as he held my hands.

Hour Later

We packed up all our belongings and began on our journey… together. Whenever our eyes met, we smiled. I felt so different. Almost as if I was a new woman. I woke Midnight and scratched her ear.

'Are we leaving now?' Her eyes shimmered as she purred.

"Yes…" We all grabbed our things and started to walk.

As we walked, I constantly looked back on what had happened. This was a day that I would remember forever. I glanced over to Devin, as a smile formed on his face. I could tell he was thinking of the same thing.


End file.
